Null
by Innermost
Summary: Rockman.EXE universe – It is zero, representing everything but humane. A botomless chasm, the fathomless pit of the forgotten: The deleted.


**Summary of the story 'Null'  
** It is zero, representing everything but humane. A botomless chasm, the fathomless pit of the forgotten: The deleted.

 **A/N:** The first scene is actually episode 22 from Megaman NT Warrior, basically the first season when Protoman and Megaman were battling eachother during the N1 Grand Prix. I added a little twist, and wanted to novelize the scene because it adds to the storyline. :P

The story 'Null' is inspired by the game Agony and the Zero series, of course. I initially wanted to bring back the Four Guardians (Fefnir, Harpuia, Leviathan and Phantom), cause I was pretty sad about them getting killed off :P. I'd like to think they're MIA though.

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
** **  
**In the midst of a heated netbattle stood two NetNavis facing eachother. A tall, red NetNavi with long white hair fluttering in the wind looked at his small blue opponent. A completely focused look had been etched on his face. He knew exactly what his opponent was about to do next. It was a battle that determined who was the stronger one, and he would not hesitate using all of his strength. Their hands materialized their cyberswords, raising them in the dark cyber air as particles of blue light glowed and formed a vague blade-like shape. They were about to summon their program advance. This ultimate power would cancel out either his opponent or himself.

The blue NetNavi looked up at the large blue light emitting from his hands. "This is it, Lan. It's now or never!" He said to his operator. "Let's give them everything we've got!"

He let out an ear-piercing cry, swinging his hands down with all his might. The blue light thrusted forward, a flame that rapidly formed into a beam to penetrate the other light. The blade-like beam collided with the opposite light with the same amount of power the other one has, turning into a massive fire that could potentially engulf everything around them. The massive fire then dissipated into smoke, swirling around the two netnavis like a tornado.

They thrusted forward with their sword-shaped lights. The red navi leapt forward. But before he could strike the blue navi's most fatal points, his opponent blocked the sword, baring his teeth. They jumped back and forth, their swords swinging around continuously with a ferocious speed until—

The red NetNavi swung the weapon and clashed with the other one.

An explosion began to form. A massive, yellow beam of light burst upward, swallowing the two NetNavis and blinding everything outside the dome. As it cleared, they rose to their feet again, facing eachother for the last time. His opponent fell to the ground, no longer having the strength to carry on. The red NetNavi and his operator had won. The operator, called Lan Hikari, cried out in distress, hoping that his blue friend is still alive.

 _He did well_ , the red NetNavi thought to himself.

The red NetNavi walked up to his opponent, whom he now considers worthy. His steps echoed throughout the cyber arena, and he stretched out his hand to the blue navi.

"Let me help you, Megaman." He said to the NetNavi called Megaman. "That was impressive. You're the only netnavi I've battled who was strong enough to be a challenge to me."

Megaman smiled. "Thanks a lot." He replied.

Megaman grasped his hand firmly. His operator would surely be disappointed at the loss of their fight, but nonetheless… he felt somewhat satisfied despite having lost a match. He was hoisted up until he heard a blast coming from afar, widening his eyes in response. Particles of white light appeared in the distance, gathering themselves, shaping themselves into a devastating white beam that intends to kill its target.

As it blasted forward mercilessly, Megaman swiftly pushed his red comrade away. Strengthened by the desire to protect everything that is precious to him, he tossed himself in front of it. He was struck in his stomach by the beam, leaving a gaping hole. His arms and legs refused to move. His breath barely escaped his lips. A sensation similar to having a one's vitals ripped away soon spread to the rest of his body.

He let out a groan, and then spoke. "…de…letion."

One by one, his indigo body began to tear apart. Fragments of himself threatened to leave. An image of Lan Hikari came forth, a grin spread across the teenager's features. Then an image of him crying, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tells Megaman that he's proud of him. Then, Roll… who throws her arms around him affectionately. A series of images that shattered. Megaman began to feel so detached from himself. From his friends. Everyone. Everything else around him.

It all disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

The black cyber sky was torn open. Fragments of data had descended from it. They floated aimlessly towards the circular open space within the tall white walls. The walls almost seemed to pierce what is beyond the sky. Imprisoning the fragments, the wall's colossality made them appear inferior. The fragments drifted towards the center, slowly attempting to gather themselves together. As they materialized, they arduously shaped themselves into a pair of legs, followed by an arm and a torso.

A headless indigo body was lying on the ground, slowly rolling to its side as its arm attempted to lift himself up to no avail. Then, the fragments began to form themselves again into a head. Its left green eye, blue helmet, dark hair and tiny nose had returned. The other eye remained white while its mouth appeared to be twisted. Its face, however, was black on one side. It appeared to be partially chipped away, perhaps hollowed out.

It swiveled its green eye towards the sky, then the small space between the walls. It was searching for something as if it missed an important of itself. When another fragment attached itself to the disfigured being, it began to scream in pain, its voice distorted and broken.

"…l…a… la.. n." It cried out in despair. "L-l-lan! Lan!"

The being's cry changed into primal screeching, like an animal that had been ripped away from its mother. Its voice then broke down into loops that almost seemed like it didn't end. Then—

Small fireballs relentlessly shot through the being from behind, its head rapidly dropping to the ground as it dematerialized itself again.

Its voice chipped away in the distance.


End file.
